Sexy Sins
by XSiriusIsTheBestX
Summary: 1684. A time of witch hunts, a time of blood baths, a time of the sexy sins committed by Sirius Black, the head of the witch hunting council and Iris Hewson, the Priestess of the witches. Be warned: Dark and deliciously smutty.
1. All Endings Are Also Beginnings

The night was cruel that november evening, cold and sharp with it's menacing wind and whispering trees. He was determined as he ran after her in the dark forest, watching her desperately run amongst the tall trees to find something to hide under, to hide from him. But his young legs were strong and fast, racing through the forest until her slim back got closer and closer. He lunged forward, throwing his arms open and grabbing her around the waist. She screamed out and they both fell down onto the damp ground, in a heap. He let out a triumphant laugh, looking down at her terrified face.

That was his mistake. Looking down at her face.

He knew that their beauty was just a part of their wicked ways of escaping the wrath that they ought to experience. But he couldn't help staring at the creature beneath him; her creamy skin, her chocolate eyes and her disheveled and matted curls. She was crying, tears streaming down her face and making clean tracks on her cheeks. He felt himself weaken, felt his arms slacken - but he caught himself before he let go and strengthened his grip so hard that she cried out in pain.

He stood up, grabbing her roughly by the elbow. "Thought you were fast enough to outrun me, eh?" he hissed, shaking her a little as she stumbled to her feet, "Thought you could get away?"

She did not reply, but soft moans of pain escaped her bloody lips. He turned away, not allowing himself to look at her face. He trudged back the way that he had run, constantly reminding himself to not look back at her. He now understood how impossibly hard it had been for the council to catch them - how could any man hurt such delicate flowers?

He shook his head, not allowing the thought to invade his mind and make him weak. She was letting out low whimpering moans in pain, her ankle bruised as she limped to keep up with his fast pace. Her constant moaning and groaning annoyed him until finally, he could not contain himself and he said sharply, "Will you be quiet!"

He heard her moan catch in her throat and he felt himself smile. He knew he was not weak. He was going to take her to the shed and torture her, just like he had been commanded to do so. It was not cruel or unfair, what he was doing. It was simply the treatment ruled out for these creatures.

Among the tall trees of the dark forest, came a small, unnatural clearing where a large, wooden house stood. It was bright, with candle chandeliers lit inside, but instead of taking her to the warm living room, he threw open some doors at the foot of the house. A damp and unpleasant smell hit him and he was glad that he would soon be getting out of this shed and laughing with glee at the thought that this despicable creature would have to live in it for days.

He began to clim down the stairs, while she groaned in agony behind him. When he reached the landing, he threw her roughly to the side, extracting a shriek of torment. He was thankful for the darkness, as he could not see her beautiful face - thus, making it easier for him to torture her. When she began to cry, large sobs ripping from her chest, he smacked her across the face. For he had no patience for the tears of a woman.

"You creatures deserve it!" he spat, while she whimpered in a corner, clutching her ankle with one hand and her face with the other, rocking herself back and forth, "You cause death amongst us! You disobey God and you -"

"Please," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

He walked to the other end of the room and against the light being let in from the open door, she saw the silhouette of a whip in his hands. She began to cry again, at which he yelled and raised the whip letting it smack down with a large crack. Pain ripped through her again, and her sobs became louder.

"I SAID BE QUIET, WOMAN!" he yelled, "DO YOU VILE CREATURES NOT -"

Before he could complete his sentence, pain slashed through him like a thousand blades and he found himself hollering with agony as he kneeled to the ground. Over his own screams, he heard her whispering enchantments in a language unknown, until he was lying on the ground, blood coming out of his nose, his mouth and his ears. Both of them were gasping for air, pain knitted into their features.

"Please," she whispered again, her voice exhausted and hoarse, "Don't hurt me."

He turned his head to look at her and his eyes met hers. Honey with chocolate. She looked like one more blow would kill her off, and he was tempted to do it but the power of her gorgeous eyes took over his whole body and he found himself stumbling to his feet and running, with all his might, out of the shed.


	2. No Ordinary Morning

**No Ordinary Morning**

You went deeper into black, deeper into white  
You see the stars shining like nails in the night  
You felt the healing, healing hands of love  
Like the stars, shining, shining from above  
- U2

Sirius Black woke up the next morning, with his head throbbing and his body feeling like it had been placed in ice cold water. He ached all over, the pain so sharp that he could do nothing but roll around on his unmade bed. He understood now why the mayor had been so hesitant in allowing him to set up this council - being on the council was very dangerous because witch hunting was completely savage. With just one look of her chocolate brown eyes, she had made him feel the most unthinkable agony. Remembering that torment, he was filled with rage. He wanted to murder her, and he did not feel guilty for this desire.

Not only were these creatures vile and impure, wild and malicious - they were killers, wrong doers, _demons_. They committed unspeakable sins, disobeyed God and killed anyone who came in their path. Thousands of innocent civilians had been victims to their wrath and two of those thousands had been his parents. His mother and father were coming back from church, on the day of an eclipse and the witches attacked them, murdering them and ripping them away from a very young Sirius. He vowed to himself as he watched his parents' bodies get lowered to the ground, that he would hunt down all witches until he found the one that slaughtered his parents.

Sirius walked towards the kitchen in his very large house, fixing himself a big cup of tea. He hoped that it would ease his pain. The kettle whistled and he poured himself a cup, looking out into the garden and seeing blood tracks on the pavement. The truth was that Sirius hadn't captured her to kill her - he was going to torture her into telling him all her secrets, use her as means of getting to the hag that killed his parents. He did not feel any sympathy for them, nor did he feel horrible about the gruesome ideas forming in his mind. Why would he? Does not a criminal deserve death?

He jumped when he heard the shuffling of feet behind him. It was only five in the morning so he did not think that his best friend, James Potter would be up. He had also been a victim to the wrath of the witches, having had his parents killed. Together, him and Sirius had begun the council for the witch hunts - all vowing to free England of these demons.

James ran a hand through his black, ruffled hair, blinking to get the sleep out of his hazel eyes. He stretched, elongating his already tall body before settling down on one of the stools, opposite to Sirius on the counter. He nodded and mumbled, "Good morning."

Sirius was casually drinking his tear as he said, over his cups in a very low voice, "I caught one."

"Caught what?" James asked, placing his elbows on the counter and rubbing his face.

Sirius frowned, "Yes, James, what _have_ we been trying to catch for three years?"

James' removed the hands from his face and immediately sat up, knocking over his cup of tea. Sirius sighed but chuckled nonetheless at James' shocked and impressed expression, "Are you serious?"

"Sirius Black, sir," Sirius joked.

"You know what I mean!" James said, getting up from him stool and walking around the counter. Sirius swiveled around on his stool until he was face to face with James, who asked, "But - how? You - you went to bed last night the same time I did! We were -"

"I was going to sleep but then I heard someone running," Sirius shrugged, "So I thought I'd better look and luckily, I landed with a witch in the basement."

James was impressed a second ago but now he smacked his forehead with irritation, "The _basement_, Sirius?"

"What's wrong with the basement?" Sirius asked, puzzled.

James sighed and grabbed hold of Sirius' elbow, pulling him up and marching towards the doors, "See, Sirius - If you had used your _minute_ brain, you would have thought about how these witches have magical powers and these basements are quite easy to get out of!"

Sirius sighed, "I beat her to pulp, James. She wasn't even fit enough to string two words together."

"Even then!" James said, pushing the wooden door open with his shoulder, "We're going to take her to the wine cellar."

"Oh, so you would rather have her _drunk_?"

James burst out laughing, "No, what I mean is that we need to have her in a protected room which doesn't have an exit completely out to the open. If she attempts at escaping, she would have to run through the whole house - but being in the basement, it's quick and simple."

Sirius rolled his eyes at James' gleeful tone at being so clever and plunged his hand inside the pocket of his trousers and pulled out the large key. He plunged it into the hole, turning it until the lock clicked open. Together, they pulled open the massive doors and silently crept inside the basement.

She was sitting in a corner, in the same white dress, decorated with blood stains. She looked weak, with bloody lips and a bruised head. There were cuts on her arms, and a large gash on her ankle which had formed a pool of blood around her foot. Sirius did not feel any sympathy for her plight but James, who had a weaker heart, gasped a little.

"Sirius, what did you do to her?"

"All that she deserved," Sirius said coldly, staring at a point on her shoulder rather than her face.

"Sirius, you do realize that you have to keep her alive, if we're going to go through with what we've planned? But you've cut her up so much, she might just bleed to death!" James hissed. He didn't bother waiting for a reply, he simply walked forward and crouched down, so he could look her in the face better.

James was struck by her impossible beauty, just like Sirius had been. He wondered how Sirius had managed to cause harm to this girl, for James would have felt unbelievably guilty while doing so. "Uh, Ma'am? Would you mind fixing your wounds?"

She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes half lidded as she weakly coughed out in a hoarse voice, "Too … too weak …"

"What is it that you need to gain strength?" James asked, but before she could speak, Sirius cut in.

"James, look who's being dumb now," Sirius hissed. He walked forward and nudged the witch with his foot, "Get up."

She started crying, "I _can't_."

Sirius sighed. He could not get irritated with her, no matter how hard he tried because he knew that it was because of the damage that HE had caused, that she could not move. As much as he disliked doing this, he bent down and slipped her bruised arm around his neck, placing one arm below her knees and lifting her up roughly and carelessly. She sucked in a breath in pain, but Sirius had been pushed to his limits and was not going to be any nicer.

"Bring some water to the cellar," Sirius said to James, "And go fetch Remus. He would want to be here for this. I'll get her … fixed up," Sirius winced at the words, "For the interrogation."

James nodded and charged up the stairs and into the stables, before pulling out his horse and kicking out of the clearing and into the forest, rushing into town. Sirius sighed, and winced as he felt her head loll back onto his shoulder. It was cold, and he could feel the blood from her wound staining his white shirt. He quickly made his way into the house, before throwing open the doors to the cellar, which was deep within the ground. Sirius trudged down the stairs, to the small room where he had his wine collection. It was dark inside, as Sirius placed the witch in the corner of the room. She gasped with pain and he rolled his gray eyes. He ran up the stairs again and came down with some matches, a few candles and to the witch's delight, a jug of water and some bread.

He placed it before her carelessly, almost toppling over the jug. She grabbed at the food like a hungry animal and Sirius felt his disgust of her growing as he lit the candles in the room, flooding the darkness with light. He sighed and pulled out a stool from behind the shelves, sitting on it. He watched her wolf down the bread and gulp the water until some color returned to her pale and bloody face.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, in an almost meek and sheepish way. She glanced up at him with her gorgeous eyes and Sirius, yet again, felt himself crumpling with their indescribable power. "Thank you."

Sirius was about to reply but his words got lost on his tongue when he saw all the blood on her skin retreating back to their wounds - the wounds then sealed up, barely leaving a scar. He simply stared at her forehead, where a second ago had been a massive head injury. It made him weak, to see what great powers these creatures had, "Who are you?"

She raised her eyes to meet his face and said softly, "Iris."

* * *

Hey guys! So yes, this is yet another story of mine. I might actually have a chance to get this published since my literary agent sent it to this publishing house *fingers crossed VERY tightly* Any way, I hope you find the first chapter intriguing and if you can find any faults - ANY faults at all, do tell me so I can fix them.

By the way, the rating will change to M very soon, but for right now, it's safe.

I would like to thank you all for reviewing and encouraging me! It really helps a lot and I would also like to thank my friend, JD and I'mTooSexyForThisSite (*rolls eyes*) on FanFiction. He was the one who submitted my stories to the agent in the first place :P

Any ways, reviews please! If you want a quick update! :)

Make me smile :D

Review! :)


	3. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
And you left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart  
- Florence and the machine

Sirius was staring at her while he waited for James and Remus. He hated how his curiosity about these creatures was bubbling, making him wish that he could ask her questions about their powers and their abilities. She was resting her head against the wall, staring down at her hands. In the darkness of the room, her pale skin was almost glimmering. Her white dress was still covered with blood stains, as well as his own white shirt. He cringed when he realized that her blood was on his shoulder but he couldn't be bothered to go all the way up to his room just to change.

"May I ask your name?" she asked, her voice smooth now because her thirst had been quenched.

Sirius threw her a dirty look, now immune to her pretty face. He was thankful for that, for she could use her beauty to escape - But Sirius was used to beautiful women, since he had all of them at his feet. He was the town's most eligible bachelor - wealthy, good looking and tall. He had been praised to the heavens by women because of his black, silky curls, smooth skin and gorgeous gray eyes.

"No, you may not," Sirius snapped.

She sighed, "Well that's quite unfair. You tortured me into telling mine - I think it's only fair if I get your's in return. Or perhaps you're embarrassed of your name?"

Sirius glanced at her. She was looking up at him, her eye brow raised - as if she was demanding an answer. Sirius rolled his eyes in disgust, but gave up nonetheless as to have her stop talking, "Sirius Black."

Her eyes' widened, "Founder of the witch hunting council?"

"Yes."

She leaned her head back to where it had been before and Sirius saw her gulp. He smirked, knowing she was nervous now. He was recognized through out England for his determined vows to free the country of these demons. She immediately pulled her legs up, hugging them to her chest. Sirius couldn't help but grin.

"You're scared of me," he stated gleefully.

She shrugged, "You're scared of me, too."

Sirius was about to protest to that but she once again, raised her eyebrow, silencing him. He stared at her, and she stared back. It was as if she was challenging him to argue with the fact that she had stated earlier but before Sirius could dwell on that, he heard James and Remus descending the stairs.

Sirius stood up and chuckled before whispering, "We'll see who's afraid now."

James and Remus entered; Remus giving Sirius a one armed hug once he landed. Remus Lupin was also on the council, as well as one of the founding members along with Sirius and James. He smiled at his best friend, his blue eyes twinkling under his rather untidy sandy brown hair.

"I'm very impressed, Sirius," Remus chuckled, "_Very_."

Sirius rolled his gray eyes and the three, tall men turned to the women who was in the corner of the room. Sirius heard Remus gasp as he looked upon her face for the very first time; seeing that incomprehensible beauty that had Sirius doubting his actions at first, and James' stuttering and jumping to her service.

"What is her name?" Remus whispered weakly.

Sirius shrugged, "Why in hell does that matter?"

"It's Iris," she said from her corner. They all turned to look at her once again and she smiled, "Well, go on. Start the interrogation, if you must. I _am_ rather bored."

Suddenly, Sirius strode forward and gave her a large blow, right across the face. She let out a gasp of surprise and her head was turned to the side, and from the corner of her lip, Sirius saw blood trickling down her chin and adding another stain to her already bloody dress. "Be very sure, you vile creature that we are not here to make a pleasant conversation. If you were not of some use, you would have been killed last night by me."

"And if it wasn't for my mercy, you would have been dead, too," she said, looking up stubbornly, her eyes ablaze. Sirius knew what she meant; memories of the torment that she had put him through flooded his mind and he actually took a step away from her in fear. She smirked.

"Well, this time, it's the three of us against you," Sirius snapped coldly before crouching down and asking, with the full power of his eyes, "Do you remember the Attack of The Eclipse? The one that occurred on Hydra Street?"

She shrugged, "How could I not?"

"Were you one of the witches involved in the killing?"

"Sadly enough, no. I was too young then."

Sirius cursed and stood up straight, walking back to where James and Remus were standing. Remus was still staring at her, transfixed by her beauty - making it necessary for Sirius to snap his fingers in front of his eyes. James was running a hand through his hair nervously before he took his turn. He grabbed the stool and sat down in front of her, acting more polite and civilized as he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Miss, could you -"

"Don't treat her with such courtesy!" Sirius yelled.

" - Tell us details of the Hydra attack? Why did it happen exactly and why did you launch yourselves on innocent civilians?" James asked, raging curiosity on his face as he questioned the witch.

She sighed, "That's confidential."

James chuckled, "Miss, _I'm_ very polite but my mate here will torture you if you don't answer."

She shrugged, "Then torture me."

James was taken aback; So were Sirius and Remus by her uncooperative behavior in a life or death situation. Sirius was about to hit her again but Remus stopped him, "NO! No good will come out of torturing her!" And then he added in an undertone, "And don't do anything to get her angry. You don't know what these people are capable of."

Remus then turned to her, smiling. She smiled back politely, as he walked back and forth, pinching the bridge between his eyes, "How about we start with something simple, hm? Tell us about you witches. What is it that you do? What do you believe in?"

She looked astounded, "You've started a Witch Hunting Council and you know nothing about us?"

"We do, but we would like to hear a true witch's words as well," Remus smiled, putting a hand on one of James' shoulder and leaning forward, towards her, "And please don't bother telling us lies. We can do without them and trust me, we're both better off if we're just given the truth."

She pursed her lips, "You ask us what we do? All we're doing is trying to find a home. For centuries, we've been victimized by you humans. You don't understand that we're _born_ with these abilities, we do _not_ ask for them. We simply want to live normal lives; it's not that we want to conquer the world, we just want homes and lives and you filthy, egotistic humans fail to give that to us!" She was yelling by the end of her speech, her voice building up.

Remus and James were stunned into silence, but not Sirius, "May I remind you that it was the very first witches who performed their spells on a human man! They ended up killing him! It was you witches who instigated this rivalry, not us! Not us at _all_!"

"That human man RAPED those witches!" she yelled, suddenly standing up and marching over to Sirius so that they were nose to nose, "He raped them, _abused_ them, cause them great harm! That's worse than what they did to him!"

"Oh, so death is _better_?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Compared to rape? I'm afraid so, yes!" Iris cried, "You're all MEN! Get a woman in here who's been raped and she'll tell you how much she wishes she had been killed that night! So don't go off telling me that us witches deserve the horrible treatment we receive!"

She was taking gasps of air by the end of her yelling, her chest rising and falling as she looked up into Sirius' cold face. He shook his head, "You disobey God."

"Oh, like _you're_ a great Christian Sirius Black!" she laughed sarcastically, "Just because I'm a witch, doesn't mean I don't hear the town gossip. You're coming off as _quite_ a hypocrite."

Sirius chuckled, "So now you're accusing me of being a promiscuous man? Good God, this can not get anymore entertaining."

"Deny it all you want," she hissed, before whispering in a furious voice, "But remember that you _did_ commit all those sins. So no matter how much you accuse _us_ of having done impure things, just remember how you've done the same."

* * *

Third chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews! :)

Lucy: Thank you so much for pointing out those flaws. Yes, I made a mistake, witch hunts were in the seventeenth and sixteenth century, I made a mistake there. Thanks for letting me know so now I've changed the date to 1684. And you asked why these witches can't use magic and get away? I provided an explanation for that; she was too weak. And also, I stated in the chapter before that this will not be completely like Harry Potter; if not at all. The witches walk different, talk different and act different. If I insulted you in any way, I apologize.

Well, anyway! I would also like to tell you all that the official banners for this story are up and if anyone would like to check them out, please do! :)

Make me smiiiile! Review! :)


	4. Sinners

**Sinners**

There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around  
I swear you could've heard it, it makes such an almighty sound  
Louder the sirens, louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell  
- Florence and the Machine

"Sirius, _why_ did you have to grab the most bloody stubborn witch possible?" James complained as they made their way out of the cellar, locking up the room and making sure it was secure. Remus chuckled and Sirius sighed deeply. He had never in his life, been so insulted. No one ever dared to pick fights with the great Sirius Black, but she had degraded him to the point that he smacked her across the face and threw her to the corner, before storming out of the cellar in anger.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought," Sirius said as he collapsed on his chair beside the crackling fire. Remus and James joined him, occupying the other two seats. The three of them were exhausted after that interrogation, even though it had lasted for only half an hour. But the way she spoke, the way she handled an argument was excruciatingly tiring.

"Maybe we should try and catch another one?" Remus suggested, warming his hands by the warm fire.

"Catching witches isn't like catching cats, Remus. They're too clever, too conniving - it would take _weeks_ for us to finally get another one," James sighed, running a hand over his face, "Maybe we should try to be polite to her. She'll start liking us a bit and then she'll tell us her secrets."

"James, did you _see_ her in there?" Sirius hissed, "She's too bloody smart! Plus, why in hell would she tell her secrets to the heads of the Witch Hunting Council?"

"We need something to motivate her," Remus said.

"Like what?" Sirius questioned, "We know nothing of her history! We don't even know her last name! I say, that we continue these interrogations - every morning; and not right after feeding her - we should have her a little weak, asking for answers in return for food."

"That could work," James nodded.

"But that is so cruel," Remus sighed, shaking his head, "She's so young - barely nineteen."

"Remus, having sympathy for these creatures is fatal," Sirius hissed, "I know that you're infatuated by her looks but you need to push those thoughts out of your mind! They affect your better judgement and soon, she'll manipulate you into helping her escape! Remember - nothing that comes out of her lips is true."

James and Remus nodded quietly. They were all a bit shocked by the events that took place down in the cellar; they had never seen a witch or even a woman that strong and clever minded, carving out arguments in the most deadliest of ways. Remus was rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers while James was staring into the fire. Sirius was sulking over all her accusations when James suddenly broke his trance by asking, "So ending on a happier note, are you excited about the Witch Hunting Council's Ball?"

"Ecstatic," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Remus chuckled.

"It sounds quite boring," he sighed, "Just another ball, like every other. Women with their pretty dresses and drunk men."

"Rubbish!" James said, his hazel eyes glowing as he tried not to laugh, "This ball will be different! We can change our stubborn mind sets and -"

"He's only saying that because Lily Evans is coming to this ball," Sirius sighed, talking to Remus. He was suddenly hit by a pillow and he burst out laughing at James' reddened cheeks and embarrassment of being caught by his best friends. James Potter had always nursed a special fondness for the daughter of Gilbert and Jade Evans; she had captured his heart with her dark, red hair and emerald green eyes. Every time she came with in a five mile radius of him, James immediately became a stuttering mess.

"Mary will be there too," Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius groaned, "Don't remind me."

The day flew by with the three of them either having go's at each other or by carving plans out on how to get the witch in the cellar to cough up some answers for them. As they inched closer to the afternoon, Remus insisted on sending down some food as they needed to keep her alive in order to answer those questions. Sirius gave him permission, and Remus soon went down with some bread and butter, as well as a large jug of water.

The clock began to tick towards six p.m which was when Sirius finally decided to change out of his bloody clothes and take a shower for this upcoming event. He stepped into his bathroom and pulled a chain, which started a small water fall from the ceiling so that Sirius could have a quick and easy shower, standing up instead of lying in dirty water for a long time. He sighed with contentment as the warm water pounded down on him, slowly erasing the blood of his body to make it clean and pure again.

As the blood mixed with the water, he thought about how many times he had hit her. He did not feel guilt or remorse; Sirius was too stubborn to feel those emotions. He had begun to hate her with a roaring passion; even her beauty wasn't as gorgeous anymore - it all seemed fake, a ploy to help her escape. Every thing about her infuriated Sirius and he could not wait until they were done with the interrogations and he could finally murder her.

Sirius sighed, ran a hand through his wet hair and pulled the chain hanging from the ceiling, stepping out of the shower. He could hear the soft sound of their carriage approaching, which made him groan. The time of attending this damn ball had finally come. He walked to his closet and pulled out his father's black suit, very carelessly fixing his hair. He stared in the mirror, for one split second, seeing his father standing there; after all, he had inherited his good looks from Orion Black.

A knock on the door broke his trance. James and Remus were standing in the doorway, looking dashing in their own black suits, "Ready to go?"

Sirius nodded and the three of them went downstairs. They were about to step out into the open when Remus suddenly grabbed Sirius' arm and asked, "Sirius, should we leave some food for Iris?"

Sirius yanked himself free of Remus' grip and said harshly, "First of all, Remus - do _not_ call her Iris. She is not human, she is a witch; a creature. She does not have the decency to have a name all to herself, especially one as pretty as Iris. Second, we need to make her weak. You _do_ realize that giving her food regularly will make her stronger, allowing her to actually escape?"

"Yes, but -"

"Then we have an agreement," Sirius said dismissively, stepping into the carriage after James. It was a dark night, with stars littering the sky above. Every time Sirius looked out into the forest, he remembered how he had run out, barely clothed in the cold night to catch Ir - the witch. It ran chills down his spine, thinking of how he had lunged forward and grabbed her - and it absolutely terrified him to think of what could have happened if her beauty had worked and he had slipped, letting his hands slacken and allowing her to escape. Any one who spotted a witch was soon found dead; they killed him or her. But these witches were completely hard to find because they looked just like normal humans did, acted like them, ate like them, talked like them. If was only their practices that were quite different; and even those were difficult to spot as most of them were conducted at night.

They were now out of the forest; riding across the town to the Mayor's house, where he was hosting this ball for the three gentlemen who had vowed to "Free England of these demons". The house was brightly lit, with tons of activity in it's aura. They could hear the band playing and lots of laughter; the house surrounded by carriages from which beautiful women in dresses were coming out of and highly influential men. As their carriage rolled in, the mayor stepped out of his house to receive them.

"Ah, my boys!" he laughed heartily as the three of them walked forward, "Welcome to my home and your party."

"We can't thank you enough," Remus began to say, "We really -"

"Rubbish!" the mayor said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Come on, boys. Go have some fun."

They smiled politely but once the Mayor had turned his back on them, Sirius rolled his gray eyes while James was struggling not to burst into laughter. Remus sighed and nudged Sirius, "Stop it, you two. He's not that bad."

"Did you smell the alcohol on his breath? I almost died!" Sirius said as they walked into the massive mansion. As they stepped into the royal home of the mayor, every one turned to look at them and suddenly, every one burst into applause. Remus and James grinned uneasily, while Sirius gave a simple nod of his head. He then leaned a bit into James and whispered, "Guess who's clapping for you?"

"Everyone?" James laughed.

"Lily Evans seems to be very proud, James," Sirius winked. James' jaw dropped slightly and he began to look around for her obsessively, "Yes, _very_ subtle, mate."

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," James laughed.

Sirius chuckled and left James to his stalking. He began to explore the party, socializing and occasionally taking a glass of wine from the serving waiters. He was half way through his third glass when he collapsed on a chair, suddenly feeling guilty for how he had hit the witch today. Maybe it was the alcohol; it always made Sirius unnecessarily emotional, for if he had been sober, he would be fuming over the fact that he had not hit her _enough_.

He felt someone snake their arms around his neck. Seconds later, lips pressed to his ear and whispered in a seductive voice, "Follow me, Mr. Black."

Sirius sighed as she withdrew her arms. Indeed, acting like the hypocrite Ir - the witch had accused him of, he followed her up the stairs and into a slightly darker ally, away from the party. She pushed her back to the wall and when Sirius grabbed her gently around the waist to pull her to his own body, she put a hand on his mouth to stop him from kissing her.

Sirius sighed against her hand. She was looking up at him with her electric blue eyes, asking, "When will you talk to my parents?"

He shook his head, removing the hand from his mouth, "I _told_ you, Mary. Now is not a good time for me to get married."

She withdrew his arms from around her, "That's what you always say."

"I can't," Sirius lied, "I've got too much on my hands at the moment, love. I need to catch these demons; once we've got the situation under control, I'll ask for your hand," he said. She was still looking down, her eyes displaying her grief. He sighed inaudibly and picked up her small hand and kissed it, "I promise."

Her eyes snapped up, "You _swear_?"

Sirius nodded, "I swear."

She giggled and then threw her arms around him, pushing her body up against his. Smirking with victory, Sirius slid a finger under her chin and crushed his lips with hers. She groaned in pleasure as he easily parted her lips; his intoxicating taste making her lightheaded. He pulled back to let her breathe, burying his face in her neck, planting hot, wet kisses all the way up to the hollow beneath her ear. He licked that, earning a surprised squeal from Mary. He smirked again and bit her earlobe, after which she moaned out in extreme please.

She guided his hand on her waist to her breast, gasping out his name as he cupped it. Through her extravagant dress, she kicked a leg free and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer and into her. Her hand was slowly sinking lower and lower and before she could pull him in too deep in the pleasure of it all, he backed away, pressing up against the wall.

She sighed, "Oh come on, Sirius."

Suddenly, she raised an eyebrow and advanced forward, settling down on her knees. "Don't," Sirius said weekly, but she had already unbuckled his belt. She let out a strange giggle that broke the spell she had him under and he pushed her shoulders away, stepping out of her reach, "I don't want to commit another sin."

She sighed, "We've become sinners anyway. There's no going back, so let's just continue to … _sin_."

"Mary," Sirius shook his head, buckling his belt, "We can't."

"We certainly did last time," she reminded him.

"And I regret doing that every single day," he said, "We just can't, alright? So - just - just leave me alone."

"Sirius -"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!" he yelled, snapping like a band. He glared daggers at the poor girl, who backed away from him, almost in fear. He turned away from her pathetic face and walked right out of the small corridor, feeling lousy for denying being the hypocrite he actually was. It made him feel worthless and low, as low as those vile creatures. Maybe even lower than them, seeing as he was using Mary for pleasure, making false promises to her that he would never fulfill. If he was going to -

"SIRIUS!" he turned around to see a flushed James, running to him with a look of utter annoyance. He took sharp gasps of air as he caught up with his best friend, demanding with irritation, "Where in _hell_ have you _been_? I've being looking _all_ over for you!"

"I -"

"They've found a witch meeting, just by the forest, around five kilometers from our home," James said breathlessly, "We have to go. We have to go _now_."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! :)

Gryffindork, thank you so much for pointing out those flaws! That really helped me in improving this story! :)

Well, enjoy chapter four and please review as they make me smiiile and update faster! Seriously, they do!


End file.
